Happy Birthday Kyle
by LittleMissStark
Summary: You know that game were you get a smack for every year you are? Eric takes that to sexy extremes with his little Jew boyfriend ;D YAOI! FLUFF! AND DUCK TAPE!


AN: today is my birthday! And in honor of mah birthday (and some inspiration from my husband _) I will be writing some birthday fluff between Eric and Kyle 3 you know you want it =D

May 26th.

There was some snow still on the ground but it was slowly warming up. The sun was setting and all his friends surrounded him in his home. Today was his 18th birthday. His mother stood to the side taking some pictures every so often. Stan eagerly shoved his present into the excited red heads face. "Here Kyle, open mine!" Kyle laughed. "Alright! Just calm down. I can't open it if your shoving it in my face!" Kyle quickly opened the gift and smiled. "The CD I wanted!" He exclaimed excitedly. He barely blinked nor noticed the flash from his mothers camera as she took a picture. Eric just kinda stood in the background, watching his little day-walker of a boyfriend enjoy his time. He smirked to himself. He had plans for the little red head and all he had to do was wait.

Soon the party was over and every one had gone home. Kyle gave Stan a hug goodbye as he left. Eric was the only one left. Eric watched TV as Kyle went to help his mom clean up but she tried to shush him away. "No, bubbla, its your birthday. You go have fun." As she went turn away with a small stack of plates in her hands, she called Kyle back over. "Kyle! Just one thing." Kyle came over to her. "Yeah mom?" She spoke in a near whisper. "Will Eric be leaving soon? You know I don't like him in the house when I'm not here. I'll be going to bed right after this." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom he will be leaving." Thou he knew he wasn't. He could easily just pretend to leave then come back. She smiled smugly. "Good. Please tell him to leave then, the party is over." Kyle sighed and walked back.

He got to the couch just near enough so Eric could grab his hand and bring him to the couch, wrapping his large arms around him. He almost whispered into kyles ear, making the tiny curls sway just a bit. "Your mom going to sleep yet? I got plans for you." Kyle sighed and whispered back. "Your gonna have to pretend to leave again. I'm sorry." Eric sighed and gently moved the small boy off of him and just in time to as Sheila came walking into the room. "It was nice having you here Eric but it is getting rather late. I'm sure your mother must be very worried." Sheila knew about Eric past and family life. She never liked him and didn't like the fact that Kyle had become so close with him thru-out high school but she had no idea just how close they were. That statement had stung but knew it was meant to. He knew sheila pretty much hated him since...well...ever. He faked a smile right back at her.

"Yes,. I was just on my way out. Thank you for inviting me into your home." Sheila faked her smile right back and went to open the door. "My pleasure Eric, safe walk home." Eric waved back as the door closed and her fake smiled came down with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to bed." She went to kiss Kyle on his head. He rolled his eyes once more. "good night bubbla, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." "yes mom."

she smiled and went upstairs. After about a half an hour he texted Eric."I think she is asleep." About 5 minutes after that he got a text back. "At your back door. Bow chicka bow wow." Kyle rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He got up and went to the back door. He unlocked it and quietly opened it. Kyle spoke quietly. "I'm pretty sure she's asleep. I haven't heard anything from upstairs." Eric smirked and locked the door. "we'll just make sure to be quiet." He said he he started walking towards the kitchen. Kyle wasn't sure what his boyfriend had planned. "Quiet? Eric? What are you doing?" He said as he followed him only to be suddenly pulled into the kitchen and pinned against the wall by his wrists.

"Your 18 right?" Eric spoke lowly with a smirk on his face. Kyle tried not to moan. He loved the low voice, the feel of his wrists being pinned. "Y-yeah." "You know that game were you get a smack for every year you are?" Kyle didn't like were this was going. "Yeah." Eric didn't try to hide the smirk in his voice or on his face as he leaned in and whispered into kyles ear. "Then bend over that counter right now." Kyle gulped. He didn't mind getting spanked but 18 times? This was gonna hurt.

Kyle Complied hesitantly but was soon pressed into the counter. His wrists holding up his weight. Soon his pants were off, making him chilly. He suddenly felt a lubed up finger enter him, reaching right for the sweet spot. He moaned loudly out of reflex but remembered he was in his kitchen, pushed against the counter top but before he could quiet himself a hand came around his mouth. Eric's low voice echoed in his ear. "Be quiet or I may stop." He could hear the smirk in hos boyfriends voice. He nodded in agreement. He could feel his hard on hitting the cabinet below.

It was achingly hard and having it hit the cabinet wasn't helping things. Eric started thrusting his finger in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Kyle bit his lip so hard to keep form moaning out loud. He could taste the littlest bit of blood. After a few more seconds Eric stopped and he then felt something of hard plastic enter him, it hit his spot right on. The sheer contact was enough to tipple him over the edge. He soon heard the sound of tape ripping. Before he knew what was going on he felt the cool sticky of duck tape cover his mouth. Eric spoke. "I know you wont be able to be quiet, lets hope this helps."

He felt Eric position his ass and waist to where he wanted. It made the plastic inside of him move just a tiny bit. Ohhh it felt good. He heard Eric smirk as he spoke more. "You ready Kyle?" course he wasn't waiting for an answer. Suddenly he felt something vibrating within him. He moaned into the tape but before he could gain any sense of coherent, he felt Eric Spank him...right on the end of the vibrator that is now just out enough to hit and Eric took full advantage of that. He kept hitting it over and over again until he got to 18. Kyle came around spank 10...or 7...he wasn't sure. He lost count. He lost his senses. All he could feel and hear was absolute pleasure and ecstasy.

He then felt himself get turned around suddenly and lifted onto the counter while a hand simultaneously took the vibrator out, throwing it to the ground. He automaticly clung to Eric as if he were a life force. Eric grunted and did his best to keep quiet. He wished he put duck tape on his own mouth. God, Kyle was so tight around him and so warm. He nearly came right there.

He started thrusting harshly into the red head. All that could be heard from the kitchen was the slapping of sweat drenched skin and heavy breathing. Eric felt his release coming up fast. He heard Kyle mumble out his name as little monster came, spraying his stomach with his seed. He moaned quietly, almost a heavy breath as he came deep inside of his little Jew. "K...kyle." He hugged Kyle close while he came, his breathing starting to even out. For a few moments he didn't feel kyle move and barely felt him breathing. In a slight panic he lifted his body off of him. "Kyle, you ok?" Kyle looked up sleepily. "huh?" Eric laughed lightly. A soft smile on his face as he brought kyles head down back to his shoulder. He gently kissed Kyles head. "Happy birthday Jew." Kyle smiled and snuggled into his larger boyfriend. Not caring that the vibrator was humming away on the tile floor. He smiled sleepily. "I love you fat ass." Eric smiled gently and slowly came out of kyle. Kyle groaned in annoyance and rubbed his head. He was so sleepy and worn it that it was adorable. Eric brought his pants back on and then lifted his little boyfriend. He was so light or Eric was just really strong. They weren't sure but neither cared. He carried Kyle up to his room, bridal style and tucked him in. He hated that he had to leave but he didn't want to get his little Jew yelled at by his bitch of a mom.

Kyle fell asleep the moment he hit the pillow. Eric smiled and gently petted the now messed up head of curls. There were styled and in tact but since there activities they came out and framed his face perfectly and yet wildly. He leaned down and whispered into Kyles ear. "I love you so much Kyle. Don't forget that." He then forced himself away from his small lover to walk as quietly as he could down the creaky stairs and out the door to his own hose.


End file.
